


Baby, can you handle this?

by fueledbybooks



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plot? Yeah... right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbybooks/pseuds/fueledbybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen had a self control of which he was proud of, but seeing Felicity Smoak sleeping in only panties and a t-shirt was one of his breaking points.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, can you handle this?

**Author's Note:**

> I named this after the song "Bootylicious" by destiny's child and I'm not even sorry, y'all. 
> 
> Thanks TheAltSource for beta-ing this!

He was leaning against the doorway of the bedroom looking at her; Oliver had stopped searching for the moment his heart wouldn’t beat wildly at the sight of her in their bed. _Their_ bed because after all the shit he went through the universe took pity on him and Felicity had agreed on moving in with him.

A soft smile took over his face. Felicity was lying on her stomach hugging his pillow wearing only one of his t-shirts and panties. His mouth dried a bit when his eyes reached her ass, truth be told Oliver Queen had always been more of a breast man but with Felicity he had to control himself daily to keep his hands off her ass… which mostly ended with them walking around with his hand in her back denim pocket.

Oliver shakes his head as he makes his way to the bed to wake Felicity up. He strokes her back slowly making his way down. She groans and buries her face deeper in the pillows.

“Morning, sleepyhead.” He teases, his hand stopping when he reaches her bottom, stroking it lightly with his thumb. He groans inwardly as she arches her back pressing herself more firmly against his hand. “I have your coffee in the kitchen.” He squeezes her right butt cheek softly before moving down her thigh and back, his hands leaving a hot trail on her soft skin. He lets his fingers slide below her panties so his palm is fully pressed against her ass. Felicity makes an approving noise.

“Don’t wanna get up yet.” Her voice is a bit rough from sleep and he can feel it all over his body, it’s simply insane how he still craves her so much, how much she affects him. Oliver hummed his response, his brain fleeting elsewhere as he kept caressing her body.

He bends down to kiss the small of her back where the t-shirt has rode up when she was sleeping. He stays there peppering kisses all over her spine, pushing her t-shirt further up so he can access more skin.

“Oliver…” she says, her back arching further, pushing her ass more in the air.  He groans at the view. He’s half hard just by looking at her. He moves both his hands to squeeze her butt, moving so he’s straddling one of her legs.

“Hmmm, are you happy to see me?” Felicity teases him but moans when he nips at her left butt cheek before soothing it with his tongue. Oliver grinds his erection on her leg.

“It’s not my fault you have such an edible looking ass pointed right at me. I’m only a man,” he answers and feels the vibrations of her laughter on his lips, making him smile.

Oliver crawls over her body, stopping to kiss her shoulder then her cheek. His hand is sliding up and down the back of her thigh.

Felicity turns a bit to look at him and smiles that beautiful smile of hers. “Hey.”

“Hi,” he whispers against her lips before kissing her deep and slow, his tongue sliding over hers, the angle deepening the kiss. Felicity nips at his bottom lip and he retaliates with brushing his fingers over her panties, making her hips jerk a bit.

He chuckles, kissing her neck and every patch of skin he finds on his way south. When he reaches the small of her back, he hooks his fingers on her underwear and slowly drags it down her legs finally dropping them somewhere on the floor.

“Lift your ass for me, Felicity,” he says and Felicity lifts to her knees but keeps her torso on the bed, he can see her biting her bottom lip.

Oliver strokes her ass before kissing it again; he takes his time exploring the expanse of skin enjoying how she fidgets more by the minute.

“Oliver, please…” she moans. He presses a hand into the middle of her back, making her arch it more till she’s in the perfect position. He doesn’t waste time, bringing his mouth down to her sex and tasting her. He groans because she’s dripping and she tastes heavenly, his tongue sliding through her folds and entering her a bit making Felicity grip the sheets tighter. He sucks on her clit before circling it with his tongue, she’s moaning now and her hips are pushing herself closer to Oliver.

“More.” Felicity begs and groans loudly when he stops licking her. Instead he makes his way up her body again, kissing the middle of her back.

“What do you want, Felicity?” he asks, voice husky from lust. He guides one finger between her folds and enters her slowly. Felicity mewls but doesn’t answer. Oliver slaps her left butt cheek lightly, making her gasp. “Answer me, Felicity.” His finger moves slowly in and out of her.

“You, damn it, I want you.”

“You want me inside of you, baby?” He licks a path up her spine, she shivers.

Oliver takes his sweatpants off with a fastness that could get Barry running for his money and pumps his cock a few times before teasing her with his tip then entering her bit by bit till he’s fully seated within her. He stays there and takes a deep breath trying to control himself. “Come here,” he says grabbing her hips and pushing her up so her back is pressed to his chest.

Oliver slips his hands under the t-shirt until he reaches her breasts, pinching her nipples.

“Take the t-shirt off,” he says, punctuating his words with a shallow thrust into her. Felicity takes off the t-shirt quickly.

“Move,” she demands. Who is he to deny her that?

His movements are slow at first, syncing his hips to the way he’s playing with her breasts. Felicity moves her hands behind them and finds purchase on his ass, squeezing it too. Groaning, he starts quickening his pace, hands on her hips and sucking on her neck.

“Felicity,” he says as she arches her back forward, the slight change of position makes him hit a spot that leaves her gasping. She starts panting and raises her arms to grabs his hair, trying to hold on as he slams into her. The only sounds in the room are their skins crashing against each other, their heavy breathing and her moans.

Oliver can feel her walls begin to flutter against him as she nears her orgasm; he lets his hand roam over her body towards her clit. She jerks at the contact, pressing herself closer to him.

“Come for me, Felicity,” he whispers in her ear, biting her lobe. His hand is moving matching his pace in a diagonal stroke; her moans automatically increase their volume.

Felicity screams his name as she comes, falling forward on the bed onto all fours, he follows but doesn’t stop thrusting into her or teasing her clit. Her walls are pressing down on him and he’s so, so close. Felicity’s shivering below him. His fingers tease her around her clit.

“Oliver,” she moans.

“Come on, baby, one more. I’m so close,” he says and she cries out when he gets close to touching her clit directly.

“I can’t.” she says.

“Yes you do, come on, let go for me.” Oliver kisses the back of her neck when he begins to set a punishing pace with his thrusts and then begins to rubs circles onto her clit.

“Oh God, oh God!” Felicity screams, her legs shaking.

“One more, babe,” he pants behind her, rubbing her bundle of nerves in tempo with his cock. It only takes a few thrusts before he’s exploding inside of her.

“Fuck!” he grunts into her back, his orgasm triggering her second one immediately, her walls milking him dry.

He drags out from her and falls on the bed on his side, a leg thrown over hers. He lets out a satisfied sigh as he moves his hand up and down her back in a calming manner.

“My coffee must be cold by now,” she says suddenly, eyes not even open and he laughs bringing her closer to him with his arm.

Oliver leans in and kisses her slowly, smiling, “I’ll make you a new one.”

“You better, I’d have to kill you if you didn’t,” she answers, sliding a fingertip over his jaw.

“We’re not married yet and you already want to kill me?” he asks, grinning as he takes hold of her hand and kisses the ring he put there a few days ago. A sense of pride fills his chest at the view.

“I know. We’re headed to a rocky start,” she teases.

“Nah, we’re in the best kind of start.”


End file.
